


It Gets Worse Before it Gets Better

by Wayward_Rangers_Daughter



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Canes, Flashbacks, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter/pseuds/Wayward_Rangers_Daughter
Summary: In the last episode Kit talks about the day that the children healed Sister Jude after her mental break. What if that wasn't the first time that she lost her grip on reality? This is just a drabble about one such incident.





	It Gets Worse Before it Gets Better

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything  
> \-------------------------------

Kit lay on his stomach listening to Jude crying in the next room. He had tried to console the older woman but his presence only seemed to upset her more so he returned to his room to wait it out. At least the kids were spending the night with Lyla and didn’t have to witness any of the day’s events.

It had started shortly after Kit returned from town, Jude had been sitting and reading quietly when he returned, but in an instant, she had taken another bad turn. As time went on her episodes were fewer and far between, a side effect of the detox Kit assumed. Some weren’t even that bad, she’d yell a little and then snap out of it. Other episodes, like the one today, were awful for all of them. Most of the time Kit just tried to keep her away from the kids while she shouted about Briarcliff not having a children’s ward, but today, with no children in the house, Sister Jude set her sights on Kit.

He could have fought back, but he could never bring himself to hurt her, not when she wasn’t rational, so he had resigned himself to taking whatever she dished out. In this case that was around forty lashes with the damn broom handle. Kit tried to reason with her, to get her to snap out of it, which was ultimately what had led to him bent over his own kitchen table being caned as punishment for his defiance. Kit was grateful that Jude had finally snapped out of it somewhere around the thirty-eighth strike as the Nun had originally informed him he was going to get sixty. The strangled Gasp behind him was his first clue, followed by the sound of the broom handle hitting the floor. Kit had quickly stood up and spun towards the sobbing woman who collapsed the moment she realized what she was doing. Kit just gathered her into his arms and helped her to bed, all while trying to reassure her that he was fine and that it wasn’t the first time she had slipped but they would pray it was the last. She couldn’t even look at him as he hovered around her, making her comfortable and trying to calm her. Eventually Kit took the hint and retreated to his room to wait and nurse his sore backside. As with all the other times that she had hit him in one of her moods, he would heal, and in the morning, they would talk it over and Jude would apologize and Kit would forgive her and they would put it behind them.

 


End file.
